I'd Lie
by maddieclaybourne
Summary: A song fic about Langston's hidden feelings for Cole.


1

Title: I'd Lie

Summary: A song fic about Langston's feelings for Cole.

Disclaimer: I don't own OLTL or Taylor Swift's song I'd Lie they belong to their rightful owners.

_I don't think the passenger seat _

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong_

_I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favorite songs_

_And . . . _

Langston Wilde sighed as she slipped into the passenger's seat of Cole Thornhart's simple blue Toyota Corolla; a passenger seat had never looked this good to her before. They were leaving Heather's sweet sixteen party. Starr had left early leaving the two of them alone and now they were leaving together having no reason to stay. As he told her about the dance he shared with her best friend she simply nodded her head and began counting all the colors of brown in his beautiful big chocolate eyes.

He swore he he'd never fall in love again because of Starr as he ran his fingers through his hair. Langston couldn't help but laugh as she hoped he was wrong about his declaration. She tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear realizing the thought of them together probably never crossed his mind. He told her a joke and all she did was fake a smile as she remembered all his favorite songs.

_I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loved to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

Langston sighed as she watched Cole at his locker she knew that just like him and Starr were fighting a losing battle to stay a part she was fighting a losing battle to admit her feelings for him. If someone asked her about Cole she could tell them his favorite color is green that he loves to argue and was born on the seventeenth of May. She once saw a picture of his father that he kept in his locker they had the same beautiful chocolate eyes but if you asked her if she loved him she'd lie.

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on_

_Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long_

_He sees everything in black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

Cole looked around the school's gym innocently overlooking the fact that Langston couldn't stop staring at him because he was so focused on the petite dark-haired blonde next to her. The taller of the girls rolled her eyes thinking in her head. _Shouldn't a light go off? Can't he see me staring at him? Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long? _

Shaking her head she knew he saw everything in black and white, but shades of grey weren't an option for the former football star. He never let anyone see him cry after the steroid mess and she never let anyone see her wishing she was his.

_I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sisters beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

_He stands there then walks away _

_My God if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything_

_But my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is_

_My God he's beautiful_

_So I put on my makeup_

_And pray for a miracle_

Langston smiled when she walked past the gym and heard the familiar strumming of a guitar. She knew it was Cole because she was the only one who knew he played guitar. He never told anyone else that was the only secret between them; he never even told Starr. She knew he could see through Starr's faulty attempts at trying to get over him, Brittany's usage of Henry but the one thing he couldn't see through was her heart; the one thing she wanted him to.

Every morning her first thought was always Cole Thornhart is one beautiful guy. Shaking her head as she would put on her makeup she couldn't help but pray for a miracle that today was the day he would notice her and forget about Starr.

_I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sisters beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

You could ask Langston a lot of things about Cole but if you ever asked her if she loves him she's always lie.


End file.
